


Why Must My Weakest Moments Be Your Strongest Pursuit

by Stilesitilinsk



Category: Avengers
Genre: Death, Gen, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesitilinsk/pseuds/Stilesitilinsk
Summary: Tony dies.Sorry.





	Why Must My Weakest Moments Be Your Strongest Pursuit

_**Tony’s dying,** _

 

_**His barely open eyes are haunted with the one thing he couldn’t save...** _

 

_**His own family.** _

 

_**He was always destined to fail, he thought with his last breaths,** _

 

_**He wanted to make Natasha stop looking at him like she wanted to use her trusty knife on him.** _

 

_**He wanted Clint to stop degrading him at every chance.** _

 

_**He wanted Bruce to just listen when the times got tough, not fall asleep because he was bored.** _

 

_**He wanted Thor to stop strangling him while the Avengers stood with faces of amusement.** _

 

_**He wanted Pepper to stop blaming him for when he got hurt.** _

 

_**He wanted Rhodey to support him, to stay for awhile.** _

 

_**And for Steve to stop bullying him.** _

 

_**But for what it is worth,** _

 

_**For everything he did,** _

 

_**This life choice he made, the one he thought was right..** _

 

_**It wasn’t worth it.** _


End file.
